Between Dreams an Realities
by Coffee-sama
Summary: That night, between Dreams and Nightmares, I saw him. My first English History. Please Review


My first English History. I don't write it so well, sorry.

I hope u enjoy it

* * *

**Between Dreams and Realities**

That night, between dreams and nightmares, I saw him.

Viewing the moon I fell to the water, cloudy and dark. My body, made of lead, was unable to prevent it sinking. I was desperate. I suddenly saw a light and a hand across the dark trying to reach me. Taking that hand, I could go back to the surface, my body was floating.

I felt very cold, was wet, but when I wrapped my body with his warm light, little by little I stopped shaking, it was so real, that I didn't want it stopped. My desire was to stay there forever.

I woke up, my eyes didn't do the same, they were so tired that they refused to open. I felt the light of the sun falling on me, but not yet dawn, sure, no light cross my eyelids. Whence came this heat than burn my skin?.

I opened my eyes with all my efforts, or perhaps not opened and continued dreaming. He was beside me, circling my body with his arms, his blonded hair falling on the pillow besides the mine.

His body was hidden under his clothes, but his face was exposed, with his eyes closed and his lips slightly separated from each other. He looked like a child, sweet and angelic.

Yes, still dreaming. All this was too good.

I wanted to get closer to his body, it felt very real. What was happening? I hugged him stronger.

I shuddered when I felt his gaze. He had awakened. I blush, what would he think of me. The only thing I could do was to sink my face in his chest. I Would have to wake up sometime, so I turned to his face and I crossed with his blue eyes.

-Oh, you're awake- despite having no light, I saw his face redden like the mine .- Do you feel better?

- W-why? - I said - W-What happened?

-You were Sick and I brought you to your house, Tifa. You were shaking while you sleep, I guess you was cold and this was the first thing I thought ...

We were silent for a few minutes, a small time he didn't let me any time.

I Started to fall asleep. I didn't want to. I loved the warmth of his body wrapped around mine, it was more than I ever expected. I wasn't going to leave it pass.

-Thanks-was the only word I could pronounce.

-Go back to sleep- he lifted my head putting my chin in his hand, I wished to see his eyes and fly across his blue skies, but I didn't dare, I felt that if anyone stopped me, I would fly in them forever- If you want, I can go.

No- I answered immediately, tighten harder- stay here, please.

And he did. The "why" could wait for another day, that night I'd rest in his lap.

* * *

While I was sleeping, I recalled the time when we were young, all the promises we did, all the things than past. Then I saw him again. All I felt for him in a past reborn, stronger.

Every time he came to the bar, I looked for a reason to talk with him. To breath his air. Just to see him.

Suddenly, my world began to turn around him. Every night I dreamed him. Each night he became light, a hero, an angel. I couldn't live without seeing him go through my house. I was crazy for him.

Then I remembered what happened the last night and happiness flooded. We were playing in the rain, with the water falling for our bodies,we were childs again. He and me, alone. Then, under roof, we sat together. I was trembling with cold, he put his jacket on my shoulders. The cold had gone, like in the dream close to the light. We spent a while in silence, the words came out on whether I could see his sky blue eyes. I was seeing them when I noticed that his lips moved, trying to tell me something, I couldn't hear it, I felt strange and I was very sleepy, I couldn't keep my eyes open. His forehead was wrinkled from concern. I think I fell on his shoulder and I fell asleep.

Would he have taken me to my bed? Would he had removed my shoes?

The scene that night was the finest I had ever seen, beyond all the dreams in which he was. I followed floating among clouds.... Cloud...my Cloud.

* * *

The light filtering through the window was my alarm clock. I stretched my body and looked for my source of light staff, but no one was in bed. I got up at once, he had gone. I Didn't blame him, He wasn't obliged to stay by my side.

Sad, I threw my face against the pillow, and noticed a smell, his smell.

I wandered around the house all day with that pillow in hand, proof that he really had been with me. For a moment I felt dizzy, but perceive its smell helped me stand.

* * *

Looming twilight, someone touched the door of my house. I was rather surprised to see that it was he, with his face illuminated by the faint nutty light of the street.

Hello- he said- I'm happy to see that you are better.

-You're back, Cloud. You Didn't have to do it.

-But I want to- he smiled, his cheeks were rosy. I imitated him and blushed, got the look to meet with his shoes.

- What happened last night?

-You fainted in my shoulder. I brought you home and, about to leave, I saw you shaking. I sheltered you, but you didn't leave of shake. See you so fragile made me feel ... the desire to be with you, and I slept to your side. Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking.

-No ... There is nothing to forgive- back feel dizzy, suddenly,I didn't know what I was saying ... - Iwanted to know what were you trying to tell me last night.

This time his face turned into a thousand shades of red before he answered- I wished, I want to know what do you feel for me.

Dizziness were about to leave me unconscious again. I didn't want to tell the truth. Without realizing, without pause, I answered:

-I'm crazy for you. I love you, I love you so much.

Everything became a blur, I was going to faint. The only thing I saw clear was him, with a smile from ear to ear, extremely happy, that smile I love so much, and his eyes made a sea of blue water. He came quickly to me, with his arms outstretched. Then I fainted.

* * *

That night, still floating among clouds, I felt his lips touching mine, while I tried to entangle my arms around his neck, to never let him go.


End file.
